My PJ Masks story
by CaptainPokemon01
Summary: My PJ Masks story


**My PJ Masks story episode 1**

 **Hey everyone please enjoy this PJ Masks story and if you are wondering if this was canon this would take place between season one and season two that is coming out.**

* * *

 **(Cue:PJ Masks intro)**

 **Catboy: Catboy!**

 **Owlette: Owlette!**

 **Gekko: Gekko!**

 **All: Let's go!**

 **Singer:**

 **Who goes into the night**

 **So they can save the day?**

 **Who are these heroes**

 **To show you the way?**

 **All:**

 **PJ Masks**

 **We're the PJ Masks**

 **PJ Masks**

 **We're the PJ Masks**

 **Catboy: 'Cuz bedtime...**

 **Owlette: Is the right time...**

 **Catboy and Owlette: To fight crime!**

 **Gekko: I can't think of a rhyme!**

 **All:**

 **PJ Masks**

 **We're the PJ Masks**

 **PJ Masks**

 **We're the PJ Masks**

 **PJ MASKS!**

"An Addition" Catboy/Connor said.

* * *

The episode starts with Connor, Amaya, and Greg playing outside.

"This is really strange it has been days and no nighttime villains anywhere." Amaya said.

"That is strange but that could mean that they are planning something big. Let's check it out tonight. PJ Masks we're on our way!" Connor said.

They fistbumped.

"Into the night to save the day!" They all yelled.

 **Later at night**

"Night in the city, and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing with your day!" the narrator said.

Amaya touched her braclet. "Amaya becomes..." The narrator said.

Amaya transformed. "Owlette!" Amaya said.

Greg touched his braclet. "Yeah!" Greg said.

"Greg becomes..." The narrator said.

Greg transformed. "Gekko!" Greg said.

Connor touched his braclet. "Yeah!" Connor said.

"Connor becomes..." the narrator said.

Connor transformed. "Catboy!" Connor said.

The PJ Masks flew off to the HQ.

"The PJ Masks!" all of them including the narrator said when they landed in HQ.

The PJ Picture Player came up.

They looked through the cameras for any of the nighttime villains.

"Where could they be?" Catboy asked.

They suddenly see the nighttime villains in cages.

"What the..." Catboy said.

"Let's check it out." Owlette said.

Catboy pressed a picture of his icon and the Cat-Car opened up and they hopped inside and drove out of HQ.

"Owl Eyes!" Owlette said.

Owlette could see the nighttime villians in their cages and another person in front of the cages.

Catboy parked the car and they hopped out.

"Well well well if it isn't the PJ Masks." the guy said without even turning around to look at them.

"Who are you?" Catboy asked.

Jackal turned to them.

"I am Jackal. I'm just like you all." Jackal said.

"Why are the nighttime villians in the cages?" Catboy asked.

"I captured them all by myself to prove to you all I'm a great hero." Jackal said.

"Why would you need to prove yourself to us?" Catboy asked.

"I've always wanted to join you but whenever I go to help you always stop them before I could even get there." Jackal said.

"We're sorry but we are fine on our own we don't need anyone else." Catboy said.

"Catboy we could always use more members." Owlette said.

"I'm the leader of this group and I said no!" Catboy said.

Little did they know the nighttime villains had escaped.

"Guys..." Gekko said.

"Not now Gekko we are in the middle of deal with this guy." Catboy said.

"But the nighttime villians have escaped." Gekko said.

They all turn and see that the villains have escaped.

"Now you see what you have done?" Jackal asked.

"Us? What did we do?" Catboy asked.

"You distracted me and now the villains got away." Jackal said and ran off.

Catboy suddenly pushes Jackal out of the way and Jackal fell over. "We don't need someone like you we've got this." Catboy said and ran after them.

Owlette and Gekko stop to help Jackal up. "We are sorry about Catboy." Owlette said.

"It's okay i'll help no matter if he wants my help or not." Jackal said and ran off.

Owlette and Gekko run off too.

They all get find Romeo.

"I'll capture you again Romeo!" Jackal said.

"I said we've got this Jackal." Catboy said and they both run up to get Romeo but they bump into each other.

"Wow good job PJ Pests." Romeo said and got away.

"You got in my way I had him." Jackal said.

"No we had him!" Catboy said.

They run off to look Luna Girl.

They both find Luna Girl and the same thing happens again.

They run off to find Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos.

Jackal goes after the Ninjalinos and Catboy goes after them too when suddenly cages come out of nowhere captureing Jackal, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko.

"If you weren't in my way we would not have been caught!" Jackal said.

"You mean if you weren't in my way." Catboy said.

"Well this is perfect now I can go capture the nighttime villains my self. Super Jackal Claws." Jackal said and cut through the bars of his cage and run off.

"Wow I can't believe he left us here." Catboy said.

"Well you wouldn't let him help us even when we needed his help." Owlette said.

Catboy realized this.

"Oh my you are right I should have asked for help from the start. I know what I have to do. It's time to be a hero!" Catboy said and called for Jackal who wasn't that far away yet.

"What do you want?" Jackal said.

"I'm sorry Jackal I should have let you help. Can you forgive me and let us out?" Catboy said.

Jackal thought it over then let them out.

"Thank you for forgiving me." Catboy said.

"You are welcome." Jackal said.

"So how are we supposed to find the nighttime villians now?" Gekko asked.

"Leave that to me if its okay with Catboy." Jackal said.

"Go ahead." Catboy said.

"Thanks. Jackal Nose!" Jackal said and gets the scent and follows it to the nighttime villains and they stop them together.

"We did it." Jackal said.

"You were amazing Jackal. Do you maybe want to be a PJ Mask?" Catboy asked.

"Of course. Thank you!" Jackal said.

"PJ Masks, all shout "hooray!"" Catboy said.

"Because in the night we saved the day!" They all say and pumped their fist in the air.

"Well since I'm part of your group you should probabaly show me who you are and I should show you who I am." Jackal said and they go back to HQ and Jackal transforms back to himself.

"Jordan. Wow I can't believe it's actually you." Catboy said.

"Yeah. Now it's your turn." Jordan said.

"Okay." They said and transformed back to themselves.

"Connor, Amaya, and Greg I can't believe you all are the PJ Masks." Jordan said.

"Well it's time to head home." Connor said and they all headed home.

* * *

 **The next morning**

Jordan, Connor, Amaya, and Greg are playing and talking about the future of their team.

 **(Cue: PJ Masks End Credits)**

* * *

 **Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I could use your help with the other episodes so Pm me if you have an idea for a future episode because sometimes i'm terrible at coming up with ideas which is why most of my stories is just the show with Jordan added to it. I don't know how lots of people come up with amazing ideas. Well see you all next time.**


End file.
